<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At Least You'll Get Some Peace of Mind by enby0angel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141515">At Least You'll Get Some Peace of Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/pseuds/enby0angel'>enby0angel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enby's Iruka Winter Bingo [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A smidgin of angst that snuck its way in there, Alternate Universe - Australia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Discord: Umino Hours, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Indigenous Australian Umino Iruka, M/M, Minific, Summer, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, because... fuck it. that's why., my self indulgent Australia fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/pseuds/enby0angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka stretched his arms up as he walked through the house towards the kitchen, popping his back. It was early Saturday morning, and it was already warm outside. He heard a distinct whirring noise coming from the living room, and sure enough when he looked up he saw the fan going full force. Then there was a groan, and he looked down to find his husband lying on the couch in nothing but a pair of shorts with one arm dramatically thrown over his face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enby's Iruka Winter Bingo [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At Least You'll Get Some Peace of Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know, I know, it's been a hot second. But I've been sick (I'm still sick) and this is all I can come up with lmao.</p><p>This was written for the Umino Hours Discord's Winter Bingo Event! This was for Square U3 - Wintry Weather! I kiiiiinda turned the prompt on its head but fuck it. It counts, right?</p><p>The smidgin of angst is dedicated to badger, because apparently she needs angst to survive. Love ya! I hope you all enjoy &lt;3</p><p>(Title from "Poor Ned" by The Bushwhackers.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iruka stretched his arms up as he walked through the house towards the kitchen, popping his back. It was early Saturday morning, and it was already warm outside. He heard a distinct whirring noise coming from the living room, and sure enough when he looked up he saw the fan going full force. Then there was a groan, and he looked down to find his husband lying on the couch in nothing but a pair of shorts with one arm dramatically thrown over his face.</p><p>Iruka giggled. “You good there, ‘Kashi?”</p><p>“Fuck you,” Kakashi groaned.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure that’s my job.”</p><p>“Shut <em>up</em><span>.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Iruka laughed, going over to where Kakashi lay on the couch and ruffling his hair. Kakashi batted his hands away. “Heat getting to you, love?”</span>
</p><p>“<span>Something like that,” Kakashi mumbled.</span></p><p>“<span>But it’s so </span><em>nice</em><span>!” It was true, to Iruka. He loved the warm weather – summer was his favourite season. He’d grown up </span><span>in the outback, right here in Gunditjmara country like his mother </span><span>before him, her father before her and the hundreds of generations before him</span><span>, and he adored it. Kakashi, on the other hand…</span></p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes and glared up at Iruka. “One of these years I’m taking you back to Japan in winter and we’ll see how you like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been saying that since we got together, babe.”</span>
</p><p>“<span>And I mean it, too!”</span></p><p>
  <span>Laughing, Iruka leaned over pressed a kiss to his husband’s forehead. “You’re so dramatic.” He made his way towards the kitchen, flicking on the kettle in preparation for caffeine.</span>
</p><p>“<span>Sue me for missing the snow!” Kakashi exclaimed. “Just because you’re immune to heat stroke doesn’t mean we all are.”</span></p><p>“<span>Aww,” Iruka cooed. “Poor baby missing his winter weather?”</span></p><p>“<span>Damn right I am,” Kakashi confirmed bluntly, making Iruka laugh again. He loved mornings like these, where the two of them would wake up and tease each other and joke around. Some days, it was like they’d never stopped being teenagers.</span></p><p>“<span>Coffee?” Iruka offered. </span></p><p>“<span>Dear god, no.” There was a short silence between them, Iruka filling it by humming a random tune. </span><span>“Seriously though, I </span><em>do</em><span> want to take you to Japan during the winter one day.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Iruka tilted his head, thinking. </span>
  <span>It wasn’t every day that Kakashi spoke genuinely about going back to his home country. He decided not to point that out.</span>
  <span> “Well, I think seeing the snow would be nice, even if it means putting up with negative degrees weather.”</span>
</p><p>“<span>How many times have you seen the snow?”</span></p><p>“<span>Once,” Iruka admitted. The kettle clicked off and he poured the boiling water into his mug.</span></p><p>“<em>Once?</em><span>” </span></p><p>“<span>Not all of us grew up with it, y’know.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Iruka turned around to lean against the counter just in time to see Kakashi’s head pop up over the back of the couch, hair falling over his </span>
  <span>blind eye as he rested his chin on his arms. “That’s exactly my point!” Kakashi exclaimed. “You should see it. Who knows, you might enjoy it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a sip of his coffee, Iruka searched Kakashi’s face. “We can go to any of the mountain ranges here,” he said carefully. “We don’t </span>
  <em>have</em>
  <span> to go to Japan to see snow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi looked down at his hands. “I know,” he said quietly. He didn’t look like he was going to say anything else, so Iruka walked over to him. He ran his hands through Kakashi’s hair and kissed the top of his head. When Kakashi tilted his head up, Iruka kissed his forehead, then his cheeks, and finally his lips. It had been so many years since Kakashi had started running, running away </span>
  <span>from his birth country and to Australia and right into Iruka’s arms where he finally seemed to find some peace, and Kakashi had only spoken on a rare occasion about missing his old home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka pulled away with one last kiss to Kakashi’s cheek. “So I guess this means you won’t be coming to the sheds with me today?” he asked with a wink. </span>
</p><p>“<span>Well lookie here, we have a winner~” Kakashi sang.</span></p><p>“<span>Wuss,” Iruka teased, before turning back to the kitchen.</span></p><p>“<span>Hey, don’t call me a wuss!”</span></p><p>
  <span>Iruka heard the </span>
  <em>whoosh</em>
  <span> but had no time to dodge before a pillow smacked into the back of his head. He stumbled forward, </span>
  <span>half of his </span>
  <span>coffee spilling onto the tile. “Oi!” he yelled. “You fuckin dipshit, my </span>
  <em>coffee!</em>
  <span>” </span>
  <span>He stared down in dismay.</span>
</p><p>“<span>Serves you right~!” Kakashi called, a </span><em>thump</em><span> indicating he had flopped back down onto the couch.</span></p><p>“<span>Fuck you.”</span></p><p>“<span>Yes, I believe that is your job.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Iruka burst into laughter. “My job today is to shear sheep, but I’ll let you know how I’m feeling by tonight.”</span>
</p><p>“<span>Sounds fair. Hey, don’t you have band practice tonight?”</span></p><p>
  <span>Iruka paused, then glanced over at the calendar. Sure enough, “You’re absolutely correct, I totally forgot about that.”</span>
</p><p>“<span>Good to know I’m good for something,” Kakashi laughed.</span></p><p>“<span>Hey now, you’re good for more than that! You’re good to look at, too!”</span></p><p>
  <span>Kakashi sighed. “Ah, of course, I am only arm candy for the hottest man in town.”</span>
</p><p>“<span>Ah, but you’re biased.”</span></p><p>“<span>I assure you, this is a completely accurate statement. I’ve gathered the evidence and run the calculations and you are, in fact, the hottest man in town.”</span></p><p>“<span>I love you.”</span></p><p>“<span>Love you too~”</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>